


Valentines Drabbles (Doctor Who x Reader)

by whowantstostayinrealityanyways



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whowantstostayinrealityanyways/pseuds/whowantstostayinrealityanyways
Summary: Just some drabbles I did





	1. River Song

"Hi!! So I was thinking of a River drabble, where like what would happen if the reader forgot about valentine's Day, which also happend to be her and Rivers anniversary( she has no concept of time let alone in a time machine) and like River put so much effort into making it perfect but the reader is just cluless. Sorry if this is to specific, or to detailed or makes no sense. I'm so happy your back writing on Tumblr btw!"

## AN: Np, I gotchu. Happy Day-Singles-Feel-Left-Out!

“Sweetie?” You slowly opened your eyes to see the beautiful face of your wife. Her curls looked soft and glowing in the dim morning light.

 

“Morning River.”

“Morning Sweetie,” she placed a kiss on your forehead. “Ready for breakfast?”

“Sure, what’re you making?” you joked.

“Well, I’ve made your favorite.” She set a tray down on your lap as you quickly sat up.

 

“Breakfast in bed?” You eyed her.

“Well, today is special, isn’t it?”

You quickly racked your brain to try and remember what you’d forgotten.

 

“Yes, of course it is,” you lied. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” she gave you a peck on the lips. “When you’re done, get dressed, something  _nice_. We’re going out.”

“Anything you say dear,” you said between bites as you watched her leave. _I’m screwed._

.

.

You felt stuck. 

You were sitting in a very fancy restaurant on Earth, drinking champagne and staring at your wife. While River kept talking to you, retelling stories you’d heard a million times, you kept smiling and laughing as you tried desperately to try and remember what today was.

You’d gathered from the setting in the restaurant that you’d either forgotten an anniversary or it was Valentines Day.  _God, she’s going to kill me for forgetting._

“So,” she looked up at you seductively, “have you figured it out yet?”

“Figured what out dear?”

“What today is, of course.”  _Busted_.

 

“…How’d you know?” you asked ashamed.

“Oh, I knew the whole time,” she smiled. “You’re not very aware of time when we travel, darling.”

 

“Alright,” you took a deep breath. “Is it our Anniversary?”

“Yes, and?”

“ _And?_ ” You blinked.

“It’s also Valentines day, Sweetie.”

“ _It’s both?_ ”

 

“Of course,” she laughed. “Our marriage date doesn’t exactly line up accurately with Earth’s calendar so this year it’s on Valentines Day.”

“ _Oh_ ,” you smacked your head. “I’m so  _stupid_.”

  
“Yes but I still love you.” River reached across the table to grab your hand.

“I love you too. Happy Anniversary, River.”

“Happy Valentines (Y/n).”


	2. 12th Doctor

"the 12th Doctor for the Valentine's day drabbles please!"

 

## AN: I hope this makes your day man. Happy ½ Off Chocolates Day!

 

 

“Good Morning, Doctor!” You slid right up beside the man who was standing at the control console of the ship.

“You’re awfully happy today, aren’t you?”

“Why  _thank you_ , I try.” You smiled smugly. He gave you a look as he studied you.

 

“Alright, I give in. What is it?”

“ _You don’t know?_ ”

“I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t know, now would I?”

 

“ _Doctor_ ,” you shook your head, “it’s  _Valentines Day_.”

“Oh, for a minute there I thought I’d forgotten something  _important_ ,” he walked to the other side of the console as he attempted to steer his ship.

“ _Doctor!_ You don’t mean that, do you?”

“Why would  _I_ care about a human holiday created for the commercialism of selling gifts to young couples that are  _stupid_ enough to buy into it?”

“Because it’s  _cute_ ,” you pouted.

 

“What’re you doing that for?”

“What?”

“That,  _that face!_ ” He gestured to you wildly.

“What about my face?”

“You’re upset with me.”

 

“Well  _of course_  I am!” You crossed your arms. “I was hoping we could do something special today.”

“ _Why?_ ”

“Because it’s  _Valentines!_  You’re  _supposed_ to do something special for the people you love!”

 

“…” The Doctor looked from you to the controls before flipping a switch, “You want special?  _Fine_. I’ll give you special.”

The TARDIS shook as she moved again to where ever The Doctor had in mind.

 

“Thank you,” you kissed his cheek.

“But of course,” he smiled. “It’s Valentines, isn’t it?”

“I love you.”

“I know.”

“ _Doctor!”_

“Right, love you too. Now step outside and I think you’ll find quite the surprise.”

“Is it dangerous?”

“When isn’t it?”


	3. 12 Doctor

"I feel like overstepping a bit if I ask for yet something else with Twelfth and the reader. Buuuuut, if you feel like. Cozy non-valentines, coffee non-date 🤣 between Twelfth and the reader cause they are both totally against the whole thing. Lol"

 

 

## AN: You’re never overstepping honey. Sorry I took so long to deliver. I fell asleep way too early last night. Happy Non-Valentines Day!

 

“Morning Doctor,” you pressed a kiss to his cheek as you walked up to him. “Ready for today?”

“I am if you are,” he smiled down at you. Together you flipped a switch and sent the TARDIS tumbling through space.

.

“You two are just the  _cutest_ thing,” the woman behind the counter in the coffee shop said as she clapped her hands. “We’ve had plenty of couples in today cause of the holiday and all but I have to admit, it’s a nice change of pace to see an older couple in here as opposed to all the youngins I’ve been seeing.”

“What holiday?” you pretended. 

“You mean you  _don’t know?_ ” The woman grasped her apron in shock.

“And we  _don’t care_ ,” The Doctor faked a smile as you both grabbed the coffee you’d paid for and walked off.

 

“Is it so odd to not want to participate in a holiday created for the gain of big companies and industries for the  _sole_ purpose of sucking extra money out of young  _dumb_ couples who don’t know better?” You sighed as you sat down.

“Of course not, people just can’t see it the way we do. Their tiny minds wouldn’t be able to handle it.”

“ _My species_ , Doctor.”

“Sorry,  _your_ tiny minds wouldn’t be able to handle it.”

 

“Not what I meant,” you glared at him over your coffee.

“I love you,” he said quickly to protect himself.

“ _Mhmmm_.”

.

After coffee you both went for a walk through the park. Some way or another you managed to convince The Doctor to hold your hand even though he was against the idea originally.

As you walked down the trail though, hand in hand, you ran into other people on the path who had the wrong idea of why you were walking through the park.

 

“Aw, Happy Valentines Day,” a young man said as you passed him.

“What’s that?” The Doctor asked causing the man to gasp and quicken his pace.

 

“Aren’t you adorable? Have a great day you two,” an old woman on a bench spoke out to you as you approached her.

“Why thank you!” you smiled at her. “And a Happy Wednesday to you too.”

She had a look of mild confusion as you left.

.

After a dinner that confused the entire dining staff and every guest in the restaurant, you both sat in the TARDIS library reading your own books. After a long day, you needed some time to just be chill. You leaned into the Doctor’s side, his arm wrapped around you. It was quiet and perfect.

 

“Happy Not-Valentines Day, Doctor.”

“I  _never_ agreed to that name,” he said dryly as he turned a page.

“Oh shut up,  _you_ get to name the aliens,  _I_  get to name the anti-holidays.”

“Fair enough.”


	4. 11th Doctor

"Not sure if it’s still valentine’s day for you or not (it’s currently 11:11 here) but can you do an 11 x reader where she never did anything special for valentine’s day bc she’s heccin lonely and 11 decides to be extra? Like a bunch of cat stuffed animals and candy? Thank you! -Annie❤️✨"

 

 

## AN: OMG! Sorry I fell asleep too early and didn’t see this but I still deliver. Late but still deliver. Happy Belated Heart Day!

 

You sat on your couch, TV on but not paying it any attention, as you waited. It was Valentines Day and just like every year you had no one to celebrate with. You were the singlest pringle you knew. So you did what you would do any other day: wait for The Doctor to come take you away from this stupid planet.

You must have accidentally fallen asleep because the next thing you knew, you were being woken up by a loud clattering. You shot up, the first thing you saw was the TARDIS sitting next to your TV. The next thing you noticed was the loud noise coming from the kitchen.

 

“Doctor?” you stood in the doorway staring at the strange man as he did his dance around the stove.

“Ah! (Y/n)! You’re awake!” He smiled at you with his goofy grin. “I wasn’t planning on you being awake yet.”

“What’re you doing?” you laughed.

“Making breakfast! Or lunch. I’m not quite sure what time it is.” He clapped his hands together. “Oh!  _Brunch!_ ”

 

“Doctor, you’re being  _weirdly_ nice.”

“Yes, well, weird and nice are my defining traits.”

“Alright,” you let it go. “Can I at least help?”

 

“ _No_ ,” he said too fast. “I mean, I’m fine. I’ve got this.”

“You sure?”

“Yep! Now go on and watch your telly or whatever it is you do when I’m busy.” He shooed you away.

.

After an amazing Brunch, The Doctor took you to intergalactic shop after shop. Soon your room in the TARDIS was filled with stuffed animals of every kind, some you couldn’t even name, and boxes of chocolates.

 

“Doctor,” you stopped him from running out the doors again. “I don’t think the TARDIS can stand anymore things.”

“Sure she can,” he smiled. “We’ve got acres of space-”  
  
“Doctor.  _I_ can’t stand anymore stuff.”

 

“Oh,” his smile dropped. “Did I over do it again?”

“Just a  _bit_ ,” you sighed. “Doctor, what’s all this about?”

“What’d you mean?”

“You keep buying me all these things  _and_ you made me breakfast-”

“Brunch.”

“-yes, thank you. It’s just, it feels like so much. Why?”

 

“It’s Valentines Day,” he said bluntly. “Why else?”

“Cause it’s  _me_ and we’re  _not_ dating.”

“We aren’t?” he blinked. “I mean, I knew that, but  _still_ , why wouldn’t I want to celebrate the most commercial holiday with you?”  
  


“Well for one, the way you said that, and two, did you really think we were dating?”

“No, yes,” he kept shaking his head, “you’re  _really_ confusing.”

 

“Doctor,” you grabbed his hand, “do you  _want_ to be dating?”

“It certainly would make all the gifts in your room seem less weird.”

“Okay,” you laughed, “then it official but Doctor?”

“Yes?”

“No more gifts  _please_.”

“Of course, sorry I went overboard.”

“It was you, I really shouldn’t have expected any more.”

“Yeah.”


End file.
